


Six Months

by Celinarose



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: "Please."She won't last six months. But not because of the reason he thinks.





	Six Months

_"You're right. I won't even last six months."_

She wonders if he knows that she isn't referring to the cameraphone when she says those words. _He probably doesn't,_ the look in his eyes tells her. Because he isn't _quite_ right after all, and the fact gives her some small consolation.

She won't even last six months, not because she isn't capable of finding her footing again. Not because the cameraphone contained everything she had worked for. Not because she is afraid of what the older Holmes would inflict on her, now that she had no power over him. Not because she is on the run from far too many to count, and now she has nothing to hold up against them.

But no, she won't last six months. And she would never tell him why.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Adlock! Been a while since I came back to this lovely ship!


End file.
